The COHCCC strongly supports the design and implementation of investigator-initiated clinical trials that test novel therapeutic agents developed at our institution and innovative applications of currently available agents. Protocol Specific Research Support (PSRS) continues to play an important role in providing preliminary data for extramurally funded proposals. All PSRS-eligible studies are reviewed and approved by the Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) as described in the PRMS Section. PSRS funding provides the Cancer Center with ongoing support for highly qualified clinical research personnel whose efforts on eligible studies are allocated through the Clinical Trials Office. Funded personnel help manage and ensure the success of protocols by providing a broad range of services in the areas of subject recruitment, data and specimen collection, and protocol compliance. Protocol prioritization and PSRS budget oversight is performed within the clinical research programs themselves and approved by the Center's Deputy Director for Clinical Research. Funding is requested for an appropriate portion of salary support for clinical research nurses, clinical research associates (CRAs), and study coordinators for work supporting PSRS-eligible trials.